


Love twisted in the form of a triangle

by Zombiegirl1031



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl1031/pseuds/Zombiegirl1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to repost this cause I messs led up the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy's new apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy has just moved into an apartment with her boyfriend Bruce things seem perfect until a trickster God shows up in her lab and starts flirting and hitting in her...which causes axm war in stark towers which tony just loves!

I stood by the window looking out at the skyline. I hear Bruce come in with my last box. "Ya know for a green rage monster you have a very nice apartment." I hear him laugh and come up behind me. "You forgot the scary." I spin around. "You don't scare me. Not anymore." He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. "You wanna unpack and I go in the kitchen and cook?" I asked. He laughed "you can cook you'd burn the whole tower down and besides you have to be in the lab in 5." I pull back "shit." I mutter and kiss him. "Be back soon!" I call as I run out and towards the elevator up to the lab.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
I run in out of breath. I relize I'm in ripped jeans,a black tang top and a red and black plaid button down that's unbuttoned, with my ankle boots. "Ah my new slave is here!" I hear tiny say taking a swing of his drink and handing me one. "Tony we are friends. I'm not your Slave." He pointed at me. "That's what you think." I cross my arms. "What if I told pepper you called me your salve?" He put a hand over where his heart would be. "I'm hurt by that..." He trails off looking behind him. I turn and see a man. He is tall with black hair slicked back and curly, green eyes, and in some form of armor. I realize who it is. It's loki the one that tried to take over new York. He smiles at me. "Oh you are very pretty for a mortal." I glare. "I have a boyfriend. Maybe you know him? The one that flicked you around like a rag doll." He smiles even more. "Ah so the monster dose have feelings." I snap. "Don't call him that! If anyone's the monster it's you!" He gives a hollow laugh. "You really are-" I don't know what he was going to say and I don't care. I tasered his ass. That's all I care about and I left with tony laughing so hard he was cring and loki passed out on the floor.


	2. Puney God

I marched up to my apartment rage filling me completely. I stormed in and Bruce looked up form my box of books he was Un-packing. "Hey honey. What's wrong?" He asked walkig over to me. "Tony had this guy in his lab and he hit in me, and called you a monster and I tased him and I shouldn't have cause it's mother fucking loki and he is going to come back for revenge...and it's just..AGH!" I said wanting to rip my hair out. "Loki is here?" I nodded and say the worry and anger on his face. I saw the rim of green start to show slightly. "It ok. I will avoid him and taser him if he comes near me. Bruce don't worry." He Sighed and hugged me. "I know but it's not you I'm worried about. It's him and I don't won't to have to turn into the other guy to fight him..and don't take it like I'm saying your not worth it cause you are and I would but you and I both know the other damage that will be done." I nod and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist and I snake my fingers through his hair. He pulled back and smiled down at me. "How did I ever mange to get you?" He asked playing with a pice of my hair. I laugh. "Cause I love dorky sciencetists that have 'breathtaking anger issues'" he laugh. "No I'm being serious darc." I smile more. "Cause your sweet, awesome, nice, handsome, and you need me to keep you in check." He smiles more to. I hear my phone go off and hit the speaker phone button. "Hey yo darcy I know you don't want to but you need to come say sorry to loki." I groan and look at Bruce. "Fine. See you soon." I hand up and look at him. "Come with me." I pleaded. He nodded and we walked to the lab hand in hand.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
We walk in and see loki and tony standing there. Tony points at Bruce. "Why did you bring him?" I look at tony. "1) he is my boyfriend. 2) loki creeps me out. And 3) you never said I had to come alone." Loki looked from me to Bruce. "Huh the beast has gotten the beauty. Tell my Bruce how is she in bed?" I felt Bruce tense up and I put my hand on his shoulder as soon as he droped my hand. "Bruce don't." I say softly. He looks down at me then at loki."need your mortal to keep you calm? Is that you use her for?" I spin around. "Ok first off fuck you. I came her to say sorry but you know what I'm not. The only thing I'm sorry for is not taseing you in THE BALLS!" He looks at me supridsed. Tony tries not to laugh but fails badly. Loki looks at me. I feel Bruce breathing hard behind me. "Let me know when you two brake up and-" I never heard what he was gonna say cause I saw a flash of green and hulk roar. "Bruce!" I call sitting up hulk looks at me and starts towards me I get up and try to run but my ankle hurts. Someone picks me up and runs. "Puny God!" I hear hulk yell I look and see it was loki that saved me. We are knocked side ways and i see my world go black.


	3. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and tony look for Bruce as loki try's to make moves on darcy. But when Bruce loses his temper and dose studied stuff will he lose her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this kinda of a long chapter so injoy.

I felt my heart drop. "W-what?" I felt a tear run down my face. Tony whiped it away like the father figure he was to her. "He saw what he did to you and just ran." I feel my breath catch. "But he didn't do it the other guy did!" I say crying even more. Tony just holds me and hums a soft song which makes me laugh. I stay a few more days until they let me go.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
I pause at the door before I unlock it. I walk in and see it all unpacked. I walk in and see a soft blue box with a purple ribbon with a tag that said 'to my lovely darcy. I'm so happy you saw past the monster in me.' I cover my mouth and walk close. I feel like balling my eyes out. I pull the ribbon softly and open it. I see a photo album. I pull it out and open it. The first page is a picture he took on our first date. It was of me sitting in the dock with my feet in the water looking at him smiling. I flipped through the pages. The last three are blank but decorated. The first one has a ring and a box and the a single question. I'm guessing he was so post to be here but It said 'will you marry me?' I let out another sob. I hear a knock at the door I look down at my skinny jeans and green day shirt. I look back up at the door and walk over and open the door to see loki standing there in black jeans and a dark green button down. He look at me sadly and tool a breath in. "I'm sorry I mad Bruce mad and talked to you like you aren't a lady." He said looking down. "Why make him so mad thought?" I ask voice braking. "Cause I was jealous." I feel my jaw drop. "W-what? Why?" I ask flabbergasted. He blushes and looks away. "Because he had you. The sweet,pretty, nice, kinda, caring, smart ass Darcy. And everyone has Someine and I guess I was just jealous that he had you." I look at him and he looks at me. He grabs me and kisses me and I feel his lips melt into one. I pull him in and close the door. We kiss for a few minutes when I hear the door open. "I'm not even gone a week and I come back to find you kissing loki!" I Lok and see Bruce and feel anger. "You just left! I had no idea where the hell you went! I was in the hospital by myself unless tiny was there wondering where the hell you left and WHY? WHY BRUCE?! I DONT CARE WHAT YIU DID YIU DINT JUST LEAVE!" I didn't relize loki had slipped out and I didn't blame him I would have to. "I LEFT CAUSE I DIDNT WANT TO HURT YOU!" I feel more anger. "YOU CANT JUST PACK UP AND LEAVE THOUGH!" I see the green in his eyes. "WHY DO YIU CARE! YOU SEEMED FINE WITH LOKI!" I clench my hands in fists. "HE WOULDNT HAVE HAD TO BE HERE IF YIU WOULD HAVE STAYED!" He runs a shakey hand through his hair. "If that's hoe you feel..then maybe we should brake up cause the other guy is part of me." I give a hallow laugh "then I will just pack back up all my shit and move back to my shitty old apart-" i throw my hands up. "No one is moving out of stark towers. Darcy I will move up a floor. There is already a bed up there. I will pack up your stuff." Tony says from the door way holding out a key. "How did you know we where fi-" he stuck his hand up. "Loki came and got me just incase he went hulk." I nod and go take the key and go to go up to my new apartment. ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ I unlocked the door and saw loki standing at the bar with a bottle of in-opened wine. "I brought wine? Looked like you could need it. I walked over and hugged him I don't know why but I did. "Thanks loki." I let go and went to change into sweats and a PJ shirt. I walk back out and loki hands me a glass. I sit and the chouch with with him next to me. I sigh and turn on TV. I flip to AMC and see they are playing a walking dead marathon. I leave it on that and sip my wine. we sit there for a while watching tv. "Darcy?" He asks softly. "Hmm?" I ask. "Would you like to...ah. Go out?" I smile. "Yes loki." With that he pulls me into his lap and kisses me and for the first time in years I'm kissed like they aren't scared to brake me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like how I made Bruce an ass but I kinda liked it. But dont worry haut cause she started dating loki dosent mean the story's over or that the triangle is not still going on.


	4. Oh Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is....different and it was fun to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is....different and in it I based natsha and peppers personitalys and actions of my two close friends.

I woke up the next morning and desperately needed coffee. "Coffee" I moaned as I got up and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed my favorite cup that had a taser on it and it read 'hit me once shame on me, hit me twice you better run before I taser yo ass.' I make my coffee and sit on the counter and hear voices. "I did nothing wrong. You said your self you where scared to continue your relationship so I made a double of you and made it easier." That was Loki's voice. I slid off and creep to the door. I look out the peep hole. Nothing. Im guessing they are by the elevator which is around the corner. If I walk out they won't see me. I open the door quietly and step out. "Loki I outta kick your ass. So I say one stupid thing and you decide to end our relationship yourself, and then date her your self!" Bruce... "Shhh you will wake Darcy. " Loki says. I cover my mouth realizing what they are saying. I step out both to busy glaring at each other to notice. I feel angry tears run down my face. "So that's what this is. Is just one big fucking lying game? Or was it more?! Oh let's make the girl with the already overly complicated life even more complicated?! Well you know what? Fuck you both. I have a Christmas tree to go out up. Enjoy your life's." I see the shock and shame one their face. I spin and go with them calling after me. I go in and close my door. I feel the tears start to come. Two of the men I trust the most had lied to me... Although I should expect that from Loki I mean that's what he in known for. I look over and see my Christmas stuff. "Fuck those guys. You should just push the though out of your mind, put on Christmas music and the last ugly sweater dad got you and have a cup of hot coco in his honor." I mutter to my self. Dad.. It had been three years since he got in a car accident on Christmas Eve and every year since she put in the ugly sweater that was a joke between them. She always wore the one that was spots to be for that year and had hot coco just for him. I went and changed into the ugly sweater with rain deer on it and Christmas lights around their horns. I walk over on start pulling out the Christmas tree. It takes 45 minutes to set it up,fluff it, and put the lights on. Now for the fun part. I walk over and grab the ornament box. I pull out a taser , a iron man, thor hammer, a black widow spider, a bow and arrows, an eye patch, a green hulk fist, Loki's staff, a Captain America shield, reindeers humping, a zombie, a paint brush dripping paint, snow man type snow glob thing with my dads ashes in the bottom but no water, a few colored balls , some snowflakes, and a fairy. I put the star on top and turn it on. It all decorated and lit up. I look at my apartment and start decorating it with lights, stuffed snowmen and reindeer, and a mistletoe. I call Tony. that "hello?" He answers "I 'm have a Christmas party in my apartment in 3 hours." I hear him laugh. "A Little bit of a short notice but ok." I smile. "if you see Natasha send her my way. I need to talk to her. Oh and pepper send them both. I will take them food shopping with me." I can hear the smile in his voice. "Fine." I hang up and make a quick list and touch up my make up. There is a knock on the door. "What's the password?" I yell in a fake British accent. "Lotin?" I here Natasha's voice come from the other side. I get up and walk over and open the door. "Eh close enough." I say as she walks past and flops down in the chair. "How my favorite spider?" I ask. She smiles. "I'm good." She looks at my tree and walks over to it. Reaching out and touching the spider with one hand and the bow with the other. "Where did you get theses?" Looking at the ornaments I got to represent each of them. I blush. "I ah...made....them..." She looks from me to the tree. "When?" She asks look puzzled. "Two years ago after I had been working here for a year and a half." Before she can ask anything else there is a knock on the door. She walks over and opens it to see Loki standing there with some flowers. "What....the..actual...fuck.." She looks from me to Loki. Closes the door and walks back over to the chair. "I'm not even going to ask.." She says as she flops back down in the chair. I explain to her what has happened. She paused looking at me grabbing a magazine. She quickly rolls it up, not braking her glare at me. I open my mouth to speak but she wakes me up side the head before I can. "WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!?!" I throw my hands up to protect my head. She keeps waking trying to find an uncovered stop. At that moment pepper walks in. "What...do I just walk into..." Natasha looks up at her. "Mind your own business peper" she yells now aiming for my boobs. "LOOK WHOS TALKING! AND STOP HITTING ME INVTHE TIT!" There is another knock this thine pepper opens it. I can see its Loki agin. They both stand there watching Natasha pin me down hitting me in the tit with the rolled up copy of game informer. "Zip don't know what's worse you hitting her in the boob or the fact that no ones helped you.." I hear Loki say. "Then help me you idiot. " I say half sarcastic half serious. He comes over to try to help but Natasha gives him a swift kick in the balls and he falls to his knees cupping his manhood....or what's left of it cause Natasha kicks really fucking hard. Then pepper steps in. She drags Loki out of the apartment and then comes and throughs Natasha into the chair. "Stay." She says pointing a finger at her. We both know how scary pepper is. Natasha pouts. "Fine. IF HE COMES BACK IN HEAR I WILL KICK HIM IN THE NUTS!" She yells loud enough for him to hear. We hear foot steps run to the elevator. We all laugh. We go to the store and tell pepper what happened. We come back with food and beer/wine. Natasha with two bottles of red wine just for her.we set up with barely anytime to spare


End file.
